crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2016-06-04
This is what happened on Saturday, June 4, 2016 in stories that can be dated. Events Little Rock, Arkansas and Wichita, Kansas Eric wakes up to the sound of Brass Monkey and prepares for the weekend Boy Scout trip. His grandfather slips a “memento” into his pack when he isn’t looking. When he gets to the church that’s the starting point, Saumer is already there. The other six scouts arrive, and they’re off. So is Agent Glas, who has been watching them. He has a knack for being unnoticeable.Summer of my German Heritage: Part 1 - Family Secrets Herr Achziger, Agent Mauer and Agent Wahrheit arrive. After some completely false chit-chat, Winifred Schroeder throws the tea service at Mauer. It stops dead and shatters a half inch from his face. They head out to ... somewhere. The Scouts get their camp set up. Eric Schroeder finds his grandfather’s memento in his pack and reads the note, which ends with “sie kommen” which is unsettling to say the least. And they are already here, watching and waiting. Hans Schroeder and Winifred Schroeder go with their captors, hoping that Adolph Stein will recover the situation. The Boy Scout troop gets to the top of the trail. Eric looks at the memento more and manages to get another word. Saumer calls his dad on a gadget that looks like a glorified walkie-talkie. Agent Glas watches and listens. On the way back, Saumer’s communicator turns on, gives a few sounds of mayhem in progress, and then settles into an SOS in morse code. The Scouts head for the camp at a run. Except that Saumer gives Eric a small disk and tells him to hide. The Scouts run into Agent Sandmann, who puts them to sleep. Eric Schroeder tries to hide, but isn’t all that successful. He looks at the “memento” and decides to do something incredibly hare-brained: he opens and swallows the contents. Then Agent Sandmann finds him and takes him. The local sheriff is joined by Ozarka and the Screech Owl. They discuss the scene before Adolph Stein joins them. They find that the gizmo that Saumer gave Eric was a tracker, from the same Bunny Rabbit company that made the communicator. Adolph leaves to warm up his private plane. - - > Near Wichita, Kansas Hans and Winifred finally get to where they’re being taken, and learn their hostess is Lilian von Groenwald the Green Cross, daughter of Eugen von Groenwald, the Green Death. We also learn that Hans is actually the son of ? von Abendritter, Baron Dammerung, the last of the Nazi theme agents. She outlines the major program. Later that evening, Agent Glas and Agent Sandmann arrive with Eric Schroeder. He has a knockout patch applied and is put in one of the candidate rooms. Saumer’s good luck charm activates, and the changes begin. - - > Back in Little Rock The tracking devise that Saumer had given Eric Schroeder has activated, so they now know where Eric is. Screech Owl joins Adolph Stein and Margit Stein in their plane. They head for Wichita, Kansas. See also *June Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline